Julliard and Boys
by LoverofLife8539
Summary: Kelsi is finially going to Julliard! This is her chance to live her life they way she wants to, to experiance things that she never got to before, and the best part is that Ryan will be there with her the whole time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this should only be a short fic but depending if people like it or not may go on. Well okay after some voiced preferences and some complaints well, I completely re-did this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>The station was packed as I lugged my bags to the designated cart, it was a good train, not flash or anything but it was spacious, comfortable and most importantly affordable.<p>

Julliard was only a train ride away and I was about to get on it.

"Now, you be careful darling." Said my mother as she stood watching me. She was the only one there to say goodbye because everyone else, well they had already left, and like always dad had to work so it was just us.

"You know I will mum," I said setting my stuff down and turning to give her a hug.

"Yes but," she said as I pulled back seemingly undecided on whether she should say something or not, "remember, even with all the stress that I'm sure you'll put yourself through, have fun, live a little. You're a grown women now, enjoy it."

I was slightly confused at first but then it did make sense, she wanted me to follow my dreams but to also have fun.

"I will mum, I'm going to miss you." I said giving her another strong hug, just as the last whistle blasted from the train. I gave her a smile before grabbing my luggage and quickly hoping through the doors before they started to close.

I had started my way through the train as the floor shifted beneath my feet, we had officially started moving.

I smiled, for once, from here on out I was completely in charge of my future.

Looking down at my ticket I checked the seat number and headed down to the allocated cart. It was actually a small section, which for now at least it appeared I had it all to myself.

Putting my bag in the overhead carriage I thought of Ryan, he had originally planned to come on the train with me but after some business stuff had come up, (he was now part owner of his dad's companies,) he didn't know if he could make it. He had said he would try but if he couldn't he would just take a plane at a later date.

Of course with the money the Evans had when he didn't get the scholarship they had just paid for him to go, while Sharpay stayed back at east high.

We had been going steady all during break, of course we hadn't been able to spend all of it together, with me composing my beginner piece and him doing that as well as learning about the company but it was still amazing.

I watched the scenery rush past the window, as we were now at full speed, and I relaxed against the seat, it appeared this was going to be a very lonely trip.

I thought that right up until the door to my cart opened and I was pulled off my seat and into a hug.

"Kelsi!" my name easily slid from his lips as his arms wrapped around me.  
>"Ryan! You made it!" I cried, happily returning the hug.<p>

"It was a close call, but yeah I did. Plus I also had trouble actually finding the seat." I laughed but was still so happy that now I didn't have to spend the entire trip by myself.

When he released me we both took a seat next to each other and both started talking at once.

"So what are you."

"How are you."

We both stopped and laughed, before he motioned for me to go first.

"How are you going with your opening piece?" I asked curious to see if he had had enough time to complete it.

"Nearly done, it's good that we have the first month to practice and change because I think it could use some improvement."

"Yeah, my piece is only half done, yet again I still need lyrics." I laughed, that always seemed to be my problem these days.

"Well, don't worry about it now, tell me how you are, we have the whole trip to catch up." I agreed and launched into an explanation about the last few weeks of my holiday. He had left on a business trip a few weeks ago and this was the first time I had talked to him face to face.

We chatted the whole way, only pausing to eat, it was so nice to just talk again. There was a pause in conversation when Ryan asked, "What are you doing for living arrangements Kels?"

"Well, I have a room at Julliard for a week so that I can find a cheaper place to stay, I can't stay there because even though the scholarship covers my education it doesn't extend to living space. Why?" I asked curious, maybe he had a suggestion for me?

"Well, I have an apartment already in NY, " he started but cut me off when I started to protest, I wasn't going to live on his money, "don't worry we can set something up with the land lord if you like, splitting the price, it isn't actually that pricey, it's actually a 3 person flat so we might even have another room mate."

I considered his proposal, it seemed reasonable, I would still be paying for myself and not living off him while also being able to spend more time with him.

I grinned, "That sounds awesome and I'll tell the academy and cancel my room and just live with you."

I got a blinding smile in return, "I can't wait, I'm sure you're going to love it, it has the best view."

He went on to tell me about it, and the more I hear the more I liked it, even if I was a little worried about the price.

* * *

><p>AN so how was that? Better than the first version?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay, before you read this chapter I would like to point out that I have never been to New York so I have no idea what it looks like except the glorified version in the movies. Please don't hate me if I make up things that aren't actually there, which I did. Sorry, feel free to correct me and flame and everything, just don't get to offended if I don't bother changing anything, I kind of like it, even if its all in my head.

Ryan.

She looked good, the break had definitely served her well, I had seriously missed her. Dad had insisted that I spend the summer learning to control the company, not something I was overly interested in but he didn't see that. I had no idea what I was going to do when he said it was time for me to fully overtake the business.

I had to start my opening piece on top of it which hadn't left a lot of time for Kels, I was surprised she had put up with it, but now that we were going all the way to New York I wasn't under my dad's control anymore and I planned to make a lot more time for her.

Getting off the train we grabbed a taxi and I directed the driver to the building, I wasn't kidding when I said it had a great view, it was a three person flat on the edge of the main industrial part of town, only a short drive from the school. Normally we didn't buy 2 floor buildings but the view got to us, it was on a hill looking over the edge of the city, all the houses and shops you could see it all, and because it was only a 3 person building it wasn't all that pricey.

I looked over at Kelsi who was staring in wonder at all the sky scrapers and trying to take it all in. I knew the feeling, when our family had come here the first time I couldn't stop looking out all the windows the entire time, of course I had only been 8 but I still remember the sights.

"Kels, that's the school." I said pointing out my window, as we passed it, nearly at our destination.

"Wow," she breathed as its enormity, apparently she hadn't realised just how big the place was, and I suppose it was hard to unless you had been there in person.

As it passed out of sight Kelsi leaned back over her side, gazing out her window again. We passed four more blocks before coming to a stop outside the small flat.

Thankfully Kelsi was distracted enough that she didn't notice me pay the taxi driver without letting her pay any of it, honestly, she tried to do everything if I wasn't careful.

Pulling out her luggage, mine was already inside having sent it ahead, I gently nudged her on the shoulder, holding out a key.

"This is yours, care to do the honours of opening the door?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, of course." She said a small blush coming to her checks when she realised she had just been standing there looking at the building.

"You sure I can afford this?" she asked as she opened the door, walking in and leaving it open for me.

"Positive." I said, carrying her stuff pass the downstairs lounge room and kitchen and up the stairs to her room, we didn't pass the upstairs lounge room though, which was good because I wanted to save that surprise till last.

"This," I said as I opened her door, "is your very own room." I said waiting for her to go first.

Walking in, she saw the room for the first time, and I swear her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"It's awesome." She practically whispered taking in the windows overlooking the street and the large amounts of room that she could now call her own.

I was glad she liked it, I had been afraid that she wouldn't like any of it, the room the place the location, but she loved it all.

Placing her suitcase down I left her to look around making my way to the upstairs lounge room, taking a seat and waiting for her to finish checking things out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Hey Ryan where…" she trailed off as she saw me sitting on the lounge, and then as she rounded the corner the windows came into view just as the sun started to set below the lines of houses.

"Oh my goodness." She said her mouth hanging open as she walked past me and stared out the window, you could see the next couple lines of houses down the hill, and with the sun setting it looked spectacular.

"You sure about the price?" she asked me, clearly not believing how cheap it was, not combined with what she was looking at now.

"Yes, it hasn't changed since we bought it two years ago." I said coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her. She relaxed into me, eyes still fixed on the view.

"I think I could get used to it, though if you bought it then how am I going to pay rent?" she said, the first part of the sentence making me smile.

"Oh well, there is still a land lord since this is still an apartment building. I'll talk to him in the morning, but you really want to live here?" I asked, she was going to live with me!

"Yeah." She turned around in my arms and her hands found their way into my hair, stroking it softly. If I was a cat I would be purring.

Overcome with the need to kiss her I brought one hand up to cup her cheek, gaze locked to hers.

I kissed her, pure and sweet, just like she was. In that moment it didn't matter that we had to go to school tomorrow or that I had to choose between the family business and my dreams. All that mattered was her, and the fact that she was in my arms in this moment, and that nothing could take me away from my Kelsi.

"Don't leave me Ryan." She whispered as we broke apart and she rested her head on my chest, holding on tight, I almost missed the words but I heard them all the same.

"Never." I murmured, meaning it with all my heart, I had never felt this way about anyone, and while it was scary I wasn't about to run from it.

A/N Okay, yes this is really OOC. A lot, but I like this, and what is a fan fiction writer writing if not to please themselves first and foremost? I will try to tone it down a little but I can't promise they will be totally in character either.

Hope you liked the sweet little scene there, till next time lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry about the long wait guys.

"I can't do this."

"Neither can I."

"Maybe we should run."

"All the way back home." I agreed, looking up at the front doors of Julliard. The very tall and ominous doors. They were the kind of doors you didn't want to open because there might be something behind them.

"Alright, here goes nothing." I said rushing forwards and opening the door, hurrying through so that I couldn't stop myself.

Then, through the door, I saw one of the most amazing sights in my life, it was a massive hallway. I had to stretch my head back to actually see the ceiling.

"Wow." said Ryan coming in behind me, taking in the same sight.

"We get to study here?" I asked him incredulously, surely this deserved to be in some sort of gallery. Maybe get an award.

"Hey look they got an award for this place." He said, checking out one of the cased to the side of the room. I laughed, it was like he had read my mind.

"I think we should find out where we are supposed to be, I don't want to be late on my first day, and by the looks of this place I think we could very easily become lost."

He nodded in agreement and decided to try and find the introductory centre, where hopefully they would have a map.

"So, um, do you actually know which way the centre is?" he asked as we stood there not actually moving yet.

"Um…"

"Hi there!" said a voice behind us, clearly seeing that we were lost, "I'm Jeanine, and you guys look lost."

I swear every one could read my mind today.

"Yeah, this is actually our first day if you couldn't already tell." said Ryan as the girl came into our view.

Her appearance completely contradicted the voice. She wore, well, gothic clothes. She had knee length tights under a black gorse skirt with hot pink trimming. Then she had a chain mail top over a black tank, lots of eyeliner, and to top it all off she had her black hair in two pigtails with pink skull hair bands.

"Well, I've been here for a year already so I'm pretty sure I know my way around, I bet I could be lots of help! Where are you two off too?" she asked, books clutched to her chest.

"Well, we were planning on going to the info centre to get a map or something…"

"No need I'll show you! Come on I'll give you a quick tour of the place before the bell goes." She said, starting to walk off.

'Well, let's go!" she called when she saw we were stunned to the spot. She was the cutest person I had ever seen.

I smiled, "Alright, come on Ryan let's get shown around."

He laughed but followed without complaint, following our apparent knew friend Jeanine.

"So that building over there," she began, pointing out a door, "Is the cafeteria, I suggest grabbing your food quickly and sitting somewhere else, if you actually eat in the cafeteria it's like social suicide." She looked at us to make sure we understood before smiling happily.

"I always eat outside under a tree, generally away from the general cohort. I tell you this once, just because this is an art school does not mean normal university rules don't apply. There are some people you don't want to hang with. They are mean, seriously and…" Ryan cut her off before she could keep going.

"What area do you study here?"

A blush crept onto her features, and she stopped talking for once.

"Well, I, I study dance and composition, I can't play an instrument though and I can't sing so that last part is a little difficult. I'm kind of a laughing stock here."  
>"Why?" I asked, personally I thought she was cute, and couldn't believe she might be a year older.<p>

"Oh well, I'm the youngest person here, I skipped high school on good grades, and then when my dance teacher suggested I find somewhere better to study I applied here. Me being a dancer and a composer, well most people think I should, I should," she froze seeing something behind us.

Turning around I saw a group of girls walking down the hallway, all dressed in ballet clothing and hair up in tight buns.

Another thing that I noticed, everyone quickly got out of their path. I looked at Ryan and saw he looked as bewildered as I did, they looked so weird and shouldn't they be wearing normal clothes when not dancing? What was up with these girls? Oh and one guy.

Before we had to make a decision on whether we were going to bow down (move out of the way) or fight them, (stand in their way) they turned off and strutted down another corridor.

"Wow, it's just like high school before Gabriella, just with four Sharpys' and 1 Ryan." I said giggling at the last part.

He laughed with me and when we turned back around Jeanine was back, looking around to make sure they were really gone.

"I believe you were showing us where our first classes were?" Ryan asked.

By the end of the day we realised that it wasn't all that different from high school, I wasn't sure what I had expected it to be like but a repeat of high school wasn't it.

I sighed, remembering how I had thought this was going to be so great this morning.

Having not seen either Jeanine or Ryan for the last part of the day because of different classes I was waiting out the front, sitting on the steps that led into the building.

I heard a bunch of laughing behind be and looked up to see that group coming down the stairs. Over the course of the day I had heard and seen a lot about these people, even though they weren't liked they still somehow managed to rule the school.

They didn't see me as the descended the steps, and as they reached the bottom I was joined by Jeanine and Ryan.

Watching the group I noticed something interesting, the one male in the group, looked back and quickly glanced at Jeanine, so quickly I thought I almost imagined it, but when I looked at the girl herself I saw her blushing again.

I looked back at the group but they were already climbing into very expensive cars.

"Who's the guy?" I asked Jeanine, knowing that she would know, that tell-tale blush was still there.

"Oh that's Mike." She said with a small smile, "He's Tina's younger brother, Tina is the leader of the group by the way." she watching the car the Mike was in drive away with a sigh, "He always hangs around her because she demands him too, he disagrees with nearly everything that she does but their parents tell them to stick together. It's a strange relationship." She said turning her attention back to us.

"It's not that strange," said Ryan, "I myself was in his shoes once." He said, then laughed at her incredulous look.

"It's true," I said, reaching out and taking Ryan's hand as we headed off back to our place, Jeanine tagging along having been previously invited.

"No way," she said staring at us, "You," she pointed to Ryan, "were like Mike at one stage? I don't believe it!" she said.

"His older sister Sharpay was horrible, especially to me, and when I first met Ryan he was totally at his sister's mercy."

I saw Ryan grimace as he remembered how idiotic he had been back then, but I continued on, knowing that our story would give Jeanine hope for her own, slightly obvious crush.

"Then, when she told him to spy on me, along with a few other incidents, well, things didn't go to plan." I said looking up at him with a smile.

Ryan told the rest of our story himself, "I started to get to know Kelsi, and then I took her to prom. I've never looked back." He said, looking straight at me, and I nearly glowed with happiness.

"Awwwww," Jeanine said, eyes turning all gooey, "That is so cute! You guys are awesome."

As we turned to open the door of our apartment she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my gosh! this is where you guys live? This is amazing, you must get an awesome view from here!" she said staring at it in wonder. It was then that a thought struck me.

"Where do you live?" I asked as we entered the place, heading to the living room to dump our stuff and take a seat.

"Oh I stay on campus in the dorms, it's not great, kind of cramped but I have a scholarship so it's free, I have a bit of money, and a job but it isn't enough to pay for my own place." She said with a sad smile.

I nodded, and knew that this was a risk offering so soon after meeting her but I could tell Ryan and I both liked her already, and it was actually a relatively cheap place.

"We actually have a free room, and with a third person here the rent would be even cheaper, so I guess I'm asking if you would you like to stay with us?" I asked, knowing Ryan wouldn't mind.

Her eyes started shining, oh! She was about to cry!

"Hey, no it's okay, we aren't pressuring you!" I said quickly, going over and wrapping the girl in a hug.

"Oh no! It's not that," she said, brushing a tear away, "It's just, I only met you guys today and you are so nice! Would you really let me live with you?"

I laughed, squeezing her slightly, "We aren't the only ones that were nice today, and we could really use another hand around here. Beside it's not all good, you'll have to share the chores, like doing the dishes and ooffff!" I was cut off as she bombarded me with a massive bear hug, who knew she was so strong?  
>"When can I move in?" she asked, putting me down.<p>

Ryan grinned, "As soon as you would like."

A/N So you might think that her moving in was a but rushed, but Jeanine is just that kind of person. I also have no idea again, what Julliard or NY looks like so sorry.

What did you think of Jeanine, Mike and Tina?

Also I know this isn't my best work, I've been a bIt busy and had trouble getting back into the story.

Please review!


End file.
